The Hundred Warriors
'NEXUS THE HUNDRED' :The Battle had raged for weeks. Thousands had fought and fallen on this long slender bridge. Wave after wave of Karn had swept across it, trying to burst through and send the Nexus Troops to their end in the raging inferno below. :The bridge spanned a yawning gulf, a great cleft in the crust of the planet that had revealed it's very heart; a welling, boiling globe of lava. From time to time, the bleeding planet would vent huge mushrooming clouds of sulphurous black and orange flame. The Karn stood once more poised for the attack. At a signal, the Karn Troopers parted and a wedge of Suma-Kai advanced, solid, confident of their strength. Fired by their ancient defeat at Manbelbrod, the Suma Kai fought as those with a debt to settle. Men spilled from the Bridge as the awesome warriors battered their way across it. The Nexus forces began to fall back, anxious to escape the certain doom that the Suma-Kai promised. A deep clang ran across the Bridge. The Warriors of both sides paused for a moment, unsure what this signal would herald. The clang was repeated and the besieged Nexus cheered....for there stood one of the Hundred. :They were the precious few, the most potent of the Nexus armoury. Won from the Karn many thousands of years before, they represented the ultimate in personal weaponry.The Goliath warrior stood, covered in antique blast armour and bristling with heavy calibre, high yield firepower. Inside each lay a Form Warrior of the Hundred. The Warrior fought as one with the Battleform, man and machine fused together with an ancient technology. The wedge of Suma-Kai halted. They too, had heard of these, the stolen souls of the Karn. They knew that, if they defeated this creature, they would win back some small part of their honour. But if they were to recapture it and subdue it without major damage, they could claim back a large part of the debt they owed. :Ayato was the leader of the Suma-Kai. He uttered a word and the group moved forward. Inside the Hundred Battleform, the Form Warrior lay, his hands resting on the controls of his weapons. Their intent was plain to him. He calmly flipped off the safeties. As the Karn neared the enemy, they split into two and completed their attack run from opposing directions. The Weapons on the Hundred flared as the Karn giants closed around. The Nexus cheered as their Hero twisted at the waist and sent half of the attacking Karn tumbling over the edge of the bridge to a fearsome end.The remaining Suma-Kai on the left attacked. One of them managed to introduce the edge of his warblade into a chink between the powered arm and body. Triumphantly, he levered his weapon into the joint, jamming the Hundred's left arm. The Form warrior cursed and flipped a blue switch on his right commstick. Millions of Volts of Electricity pulsed through the outer shell of the Hundred. The Sunma-Kai was fried as the shock went through him. As he fell, he dragged the weapon clear and the arm was free once more. :Only Ayato remained.He faced the Battleform,his multi-slugger weapon charged and ready. The Form Warrior watched him intently. The giant leapt to the side and discharged his slugger into the exposed joints of the Hundred.Great sparks and gouts of fire erupted from the side of the machine. Inside the Form Warrior smiled and flicked a switch. The machine went dead. The Suma-Kai watched the Man-craft intently,waiting for any sign of life. The machine stood near the edge of the bridge. Ayato ran at it and launched himself into a flying kick, both feet raised. At the last instant, the machine jerked back into life. The Hundred stepped back and the Form Warrior watched the disappearing dot, that was his enemy fall into the lava below................................FILE ENDS Category:Nexus